


Θρῆνος - Thrênos

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: La Ragazza di Roma Nord
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Kudos: 2





	Θρῆνος - Thrênos

**_Θρῆνος - Thrênos_ **

  
  


Un ragazzo gli si avvicina tormentando l'orlo della felpa grigia. Trema ed è pallidissimo, a stento solleva gli occhi per guardare in faccia Simone.

"Tu sei quello che- che cerca la ragazza di Roma Nord?" biascica il ragazzo. 

Simone sorride, annuisce. Si sente come la Vittoria che guida il popolo sulle barricate, soltanto che la sua crociata è tutta dedicata alla ricerca di quella ragazza e del suo splendido sguardo.

Tutte le persone che si avvicinano a lui hanno una storia da raccontare, hanno un posto in cui andare e un obiettivo da raggiungere, ed è come se la sua sola presenza funzioni come un'antenna, un catalizzatore che raccoglie la luce di tutte quelle persone e la spande sul mondo.

"Sì, sono Simone."

"Non prendere quel treno," dice il ragazzo. I suoi occhi pesti si sono riempiti di lacrime e sono lucidi, lucidi come la mortazza che Simone ha mangiato poco fa in un panino da urlo. Fa troppo caldo per la mortazza, ma ehi, si vive una volta sola.

"Quale treno? Oggi non prendo nessun treno, amico, sto picchettando la stazione mentre cerco la ragazza di Roma Nord."

" _ Nessun treno _ ."

"Amico, ti senti bene? Come ti chiami?"

"Non ha importanza," dice il ragazzo. Si mette a giocare con il cordino della felpa. Simone si chiede per un momento se il ragazzo abbia preso qualche sostanza, poi scarta l'idea. Non serve a niente avere pregiudizi.

"Senti, perché non vieni a berti una cosa con me? C'è un posto che fa dei panini da urlo qui dietro l'angolo. Ti piace la mortazza?"

***

Seduti in un baretto a cui non si darebbero due soldi lo sconosciuto addenta il panino come se non mangiasse da un mese. Si è persino calato il cappuccio.

Si chiama Mattia, ha diciotto anni e pochi spiccioli ed è di Firenze. Tra un morso e l'altro racconta la sua storia.

"... eravamo in treno, io e Francesco. Stavamo tornando a casa, siamo stati a Bologna per un concerto e-- beh, lui ha visto questa ragazza."

Simone gli sorride contento. Conosce quel tipo di storia. 

"Ed è rimasto folgorato?"

Mattia annuisce, sempre più pallido.

"Era un sacco bella. Alta, bionda, occhi azzurri, sembrava una modella straniera. Aveva… non lo so, qualcosa nello sguardo. Era molto intenso e quando sbatteva le ciglia sembrava quasi che avesse le palpebre come i coccodrilli, hai presente? Comunque lui subito le ha fatto gli occhi dolci. Lei prima lo ha ignorato, poi gli ha sorriso. Hanno parlato un po'. Poi... beh, lei è andata a cercare il bagno. Francesco mi ha detto 'questa è la mia opportunità' e io gli ho detto 'ma smettila coglione, non fare il maniaco, non sai neanche come si chiama'. Ma Francesco non capiva più niente quando vedeva una bella ragazza."

Mattia si ferma e si asciuga gli occhi. 

"Dopo dieci minuti erano ancora via - ho pensato... ho pensato che fosse successo qualcosa."

"Magari si erano appartati?"

Mattia scrolla le spalle.

"Se anche fosse, stavamo entrando in stazione e i controllori passano a verificare che non ci sia nessuno nei bagni. Non volevo finire la giornata con una sosta in centrale di polizia, sai."

"E poi?"

Mattia deglutisce a fatica.

"Sono arrivato ai bagni... la porta non chiudeva. Erano lì che pomiciavano e mi sono detto 'vabbè, pace'. Poi lui ha cercato di metterle le mani nelle mutande. Pensavo che lei si incazzasse invece gli ha solo detto 'non c'è quello che credi'."

Simone sospira. "Fammi indovinare, si è incazzato? Se è stato violento non posso perdonarlo."

Mattia scuote la testa, mentre grosse lacrime gli riempiono gli occhi e gli scivolano sulle guance.

"No. Lui era molto easy su queste cose. Era uno stronzo per altre, ma su questo era una persona molto aperta."

"E poi...?"

Mattia scoppia in lacrime come un bambino. Dimostra dieci anni, non diciotto.

"Poi non lo so cosa cazzo è successo ok? L'aria è diventata tutta nera, e lei--- lei era un mostro! Un mostro  _ vero _ . Dei grossi tentacoli verdi sono usciti dai suoi vestiti poi la sua bocca si è aperta a dismisura, rossissima e piena di denti e --- si è mangiata Francesco. Se l'è mangiato tutto. Sono rimaste solo le scarpe e una pozza di sangue. Ci hanno fermato in stazione per  _ ore,  _ ma la ragazza è scesa a Rifredi e nessuno l'ha più vista.  _ Sparita _ . Nessuno mi ha creduto. Ma tu mi credi Simone. Vero? Mi credi?"

***

Mattia se n’è andato da un pezzo. Simone è ancora a Santa Maria Novella, con i propri pensieri e la propria missione - ritrovare quella ragazza splendida che lo ha rapito sul treno, ignorare il male che Claudia gli ha fatto. 

Verso sera si siede in sala d’aspetto, tiene d’occhio il tabellone delle partenze, in attesa del treno per tornare a casa.

Sta pensando a quello che gli ha detto Mattia, al suo sguardo smarrito mentre gli chiedeva di credergli. Beh, follia pura, ovviamente, povero ragazzo. Spera che abbia qualcuno che possa prendersi cura di lui, e spera che non si faccia del male.   
Una ragazza piena di riccioli rossi viene a sedersi accanto a lui. 

Ha una maglietta a righe e una gonnellina blu, con ai piedi dei sandali pieni di cinghiette. Ha le lentiggini sul naso e in mano ha una copia enorme e pesante di una raccolta di racconti di Lovecraft. 

La ragazza si volta e gli sorride senza dire niente, poi sbatte le ciglia e torna al suo libro.

È ora per Simone di andare a casa. Va a prendere il treno, salutando a mezza bocca la rossa enigmatica.

È già quasi a casa quando si rende conto di averla vista sbattere due paia di palpebre, e un lungo brivido gli scende lungo la schiena _. _

_ Mi sei scappato, per questa volta _ .

***


End file.
